Never Saw Blue Like That
by Kinoryo
Summary: When Hermione is feeling underappreciated, she turns to the help of a friend to cheer her up, and finds herself falling in love instead. OneShot


Never Saw Blue Like That

By: Kinoryo

Hermione sat in the library, her sanctuary, and her haven. Giant stacks of books were piled next to her potions essay. She had

chosen a seat next to the window, where sunshine was free to flow over her work. She adored sunshine and thought the castle

was too dark.

She leaned back in her chair and looked out of the window. Her work was getting tiresome and she longed for some sort of

distraction. Even bookworms like her got tired of books after a while.

As she looked down onto the grounds, she could see them, Harry and Ron. They were laughing and dueling with Fred and

George. For a moment, her heart fell.

They looked so happy without her. Perhaps she wasn't needed as much as she'd thought. Recently, they'd only talk to each

other about Quidditch and (mainly Ron) girls. The only thing they seemed to talk to her about was homework.

Hermione felt a little spark of anger ignite itself in her. Was that all she was? A brain? Was she just someone to rely on to help

them with their homework? The flame got bigger, but then a blanket of sadness enveloped it and put it out all together.

She was only a brain. How could she not have seen it before? Harry and Ron were always together. They never went

anywhere without the other. They didn't involve her very much in anything anymore. They were always partners and such and

she was shoved aside. Feeling like a real third wheel, she began to wonder whether they even liked her at all. Maybe they

laughed about her like that time in fourth year.

She suddenly had a flashback to fourth year, to when Harry and Ron had been talking about asking people to go to the Yule

Ball. When Ron said that Neville had asked her to the ball, they laughed. They hadn't known she was outside the common

room and could hear what they were saying, but she did, and it hurt. What was so funny about someone asking her to the Yule

Ball? Was it so hard to think that someone could like a bookworm like her?

Then she had a flashback even further back into fourth year, to when Harry and Ron had been fighting. It was true that Harry

had hung out with her and all, but he had looked so miserable when they were together. She had been so desperate to get them

back together, just so she wouldn't have to see that look on Harry's face. That look that told her that he wished she were Ron.

Every time he got that look, it tore her up inside.

She couldn't think of a worse feeling than feeling like your presence was unwanted. And feeling like a nuisance. But that wasn't

true. Feeling like this, like you had been used, was much worse.

Hermione stood up and stormed out of the library. She was too consumed with this feeling of betrayal and sadness that she

couldn't see how wrong she was. After all, she wasn't there when Ron and Harry had yelled at Snape in her defense. We all go

a little weird when we're upset. We seem to forget about all of the positive things.

Hermione stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Dear me, what's wrong dear?"

"Cornish Pixies."

Reluctantly, the Fat Lady swung open. Hermione jumped inside and dashed up to the girl´s dormitories. She threw herself onto

her bed and buried her face in her pillow, crying like she'd never cried before.

"Lunch time!"

Ron screamed and made a dash for the castle. Harry laughed as he watched Fred and George take off after him.

"Is your stomach all you think about, Ron?"

"Yes!"

Ron called over his shoulder as he disappeared inside the door. Harry laughed again. Harry was left alone in the great

outdoors. Since he wasn't hungry, Harry decided to seek out Hermione, who'd said she was going to be doing homework in

the library.

The halls were quiet and deserted, everyone was at lunch. Harry wondered if Hermione would be too. But then, nothing ever

got in the way of Hermione and schoolwork.

The library was quiet and deserted, too. Harry went to Hermione's spot. Hermione's spot was this chair by a window in the

back part of the library where no one ever went. That way she could get her work done without bothering anyone. Harry had

seen her there many times, though she hadn't known that he was watching her, at least he hoped not.

Harry peered through the bookshelves to find that Hermione's cherished spot was empty. I wonder where she is? Maybe she

did go to lunch.

Harry was just walking out of the library when he literally ran into Parvati Patil. Parvati looked at Harry in utmost disgust and

sniffed, thrusting her nose high in the air.

"What?"

Parvati looked at him angrily.

"Like you don't know!"

"Know what?"

Parvati sniffed again.

"I haven't been able to get into our dorm to get my magazines, and do you know why?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Seems somebody,"

She glared at Harry.

"Made Hermione cry half and hour ago, and she's been in there ever since with a locking charm on the door. I just came in here

to try and look up a counter-curse that'll let me back into my room!"

And with that, Parvati swept past the stunned Harry and walked into aisles of many, many books. If what Parvati said is

true, then I have to find a way to cheer Hermione up!

An idea dawned on Harry. All he had to do was pay a visit to an old, sock-making friend.

Hermione sniffed and turned over her soaked pillow. Parvati had been so mad when she couldn't get in to get her magazines

about cute boys in the wizarding world. Hermione walked over to Parvati's bed and reached under it. She extracted the

magazines with the intent to give them to their owner as an apology, but stopped when she caught sight of the cover of one of

the magazines.

It was a moving picture of Harry. Hermione wondered when they could have gotten a picture like this. Harry didn't have his

glasses on, and Hermione was surprised and startled when she felt slightly attracted to the picture. Hermione shook her head

and opened the magazine out of curiosity.

Is Harry's Heartache Over?

Reported by: Rebecca Stinson

In an interview with The Boy Who Lived, he revealed to the public

that he had never been dating Hermione Granger and that Rita Skeeter's article

in the popular Witch Weekly was and article for the tabloids. He, in fact, has

no feelings of that sort toward his friend.

Harry Potter has in fact disclosed that he has a crush on a different

student at the school, Cha Ching. Miss Ching is a seventh year at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss Ching is, beyond a doubt, charming

and a highly intelligent Ravenclaw. Harry has yet to get the courage to ask Cha

out yet, so there's still hope for all of us wishful thinkers out there.

Hermione threw the magazines down on the bed in anger. She had disliked the hate mail, the teasing, and the undiluted

bubotuber, but the fact that people thought she was going out with Harry made it all worthwhile. Hermione had hoped that

Harry would see her as more than a friend for a couple years now, but that article changed everything. Harry would always see

her as a friend, nothing more. He liked Cho anyway. Hermione had always suspected as much, though Ron wouldn't tell her

anything. The misspelling of Cho's name had been the only enjoyable part of the article.

Hermione threw herself down on her bed again, preparing herself for another nice long cry. She wanted to be Harry's girl so

badly. But now she knew that'd never happen. Harry would get married to Cho and have children and she'd just have to sit on

the sidelines and watch! It was more than she could bear.

Hermione stifled a sob when loud knock on the door pierced her solitude through the core. She buried her face in the dry side

of her pillow and called out, her voice cracked and muffled.

"G-go away, Parvati! You can look at them l-later!"

"Hermione?"

Hermione stopped crying and sat bolt upright in bed. That was no girl's voice. That voice belonged to Harry. After resisting the

urge to throw open the door, she replied, her voice high and squeaky.

"I can't talk right now, Harry. Please leave."

"I'm coming in, Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing that there was no possible way that Harry could break her locking charm. She rolled over

and hugged the pillow to herself.

"Go away, Harry."

An explosion sounded behind her and the door to her dormitory banged open. Harry was standing there with a concerned look

on his face, his wand in one hand, and a small basket in the other. He dropped the basket by the door and closed it with a quiet

snap. Holstering his wand, he crossed the room to her bed and sat down on the edge next to her.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

Yeah, like I could tell him what's wrong. One: I'm thoroughly unappreciated. Two: You and Ron are only my friends

because of my brain. And three: You don't love me.

"Nothing."

"Bull crap. Look at you! Parvati said you've been crying up here for a half and hour, and that were an hour ago! Tell me,

Hermione, I'm listening."

Hermione's eyes were welling up again. She threw her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest. It was amazing

how she could feel so much better just by being near him.

"I can't tell you, Harry! I can't!"

Harry's face broke into a pained expression, though she couldn't see it from where she was.

"I understand, but you're coming with me anyway."

Hermione looked up at him curiously.

"Where?"

"You'll see!"

Harry smiled and brushed away a few of her tears with his thumb.

"Dry your tears and come with me."

"Ok."

"Where are we going, Harry?"

"You'll see!"

Harry had taken her down to the grounds. They were walking fast along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, far past Hagrid's

hut, when he stopped.

"Here it is."

Hermione looked around. They were at what appeared to be a small grove of trees, not quite in the Forbidden Forest yet. She

didn't see anything remarkable.

"Um, Harry, I don't see anything but trees."

"Look closer."

Hermione did, and then she saw it. A small dirt path wound it's way through the trees, barely wide enough for two people, or

one Hagrid.

"Where does it go?"

Harry grinned and took her hand. Hermione got this tingling sensation that flickered throughout her body for a second, and

warmth spread through her from Harry's hand holding hers. All thoughts of the morning chased from her mind.

"Let's go find out."

Sunshine poured through the treetops and speckled the path as they walked hand in hand together. The area around them

seemed thoroughly undisturbed. Hermione marveled at the beauty of the trees, but was unable to keep her mind off of her hand

touching his. It was silly, she knew. Harry was simply trying to spread some cheer. And it was working. Nothing could chase

her smile away as long as her hand was in his.

"Look!"

Harry exclaimed as he pointed out a small patch of flowers. The petals were indigo and sprinkled with gold and had silver

tipped leaves. They were beautiful.

"They're beautiful."

Hermione breathed in awe. Harry smiled and released her hand, to Hermione's displeasure. He walked over to the patch of

flowers and gently plucked the most beautiful flower from the earth. He returned to her, cradling the flower carefully. He held it

out to Hermione, bowing slightly.

"A pretty flower for a pretty lady."

He said in mock seriousness. Hermione laughed and curtsied, accepting the flower.

"My gratitude to you, good sir."

Harry laughed and took her hand again. Harry led the way down the path again. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the

flower. It was as beautiful as a jewel, but even more precious because it was from Harry. And he had said she was pretty (even

though he'd only been jesting).

"Time to climb."

Hermione looked at him. He was pointing to a large hill that rose high in front of them. Hermione gulped and followed Harry up

the hill. She was clutching a stitch in her side by the time they reached the top. But it was all worth it.

Hermione gasped. The hill was so large that you could see all most of the Hogwart's grounds and more. The hill overlooked the

lake. She could see the giant squid splashing about; see the special tree that she and Harry talked at, and the giant hills that rose

off in the distance, surrounded in a shroud of puffy white clouds. It was the most beautiful thing in the world, even more so than

her cherished flower.

Today, we took a walk up the street

And picked a flower and climbed the hill

Above the lake...

"What's in the basket?"

Hermione asked. Harry grinned and opened the flap on the top, revealing delicious looking sandwiches and other luncheon

things. Hermione licked her lips because she hadn't had lunch yet.

"I got Dobby to do me a favor."

"You really shouldn't have, Harry."

"It's all right. Dobby was ecstatic about it!"

Hermione laughed.

The two of them sat in silence for a while and ate the food, but Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you like Cho Chang?"

Harry choked on the sandwich he was eating.

"W-what?"

He coughed in surprise.

"Do you like Cho Chang?"

She repeated, now wishing she hadn't said anything at all. Harry looked at the half eaten sandwich in his hand and swallowed

what was left in his mouth with difficulty. Finally, he was able to form words.

"Why do you ask?"

Hermione looked down at the ground, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"I just read something in a magazine-"

"That's not like you, Hermione!"

Hermione looked up at him with a twinge of annoyance.

"What, I can't read magazines?"

"No, I just didn't expect you to believe what you read in them."

Hermione looked down at the ground again.

"Oh. So, are you saying you don't?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you like her? Or yes, you don't like her."

"The last one."

She looked up at him again.

"Really?"

"Why do you care, Hermione?"

Hermione had to do some quick thinking.

"Um. You and Ron don't tell me anything anymore. I just wanted to know more about you."

"Do I get to ask you a question now?"

Harry raised one of his eyebrows. Hermione exhaled and leaned back on her palms.

"Ok."

Harry laid on his back, inhaling the sent of the grass in desperate need to be cut.

"Alright, do you like Travis O'Connor?"

Hermione laughed out loud. Travis was a seventh year with an over inflated ego and no brains at all, despite his good looks.

"No! Who told you that?"

"Dean and Seamus."

Hermione laughed again.

"Your turn."

Hermione thought for a moment.

"What are your thoughts on Malfoy?"

Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

"He's a self-centered git who didn't deserve the beautiful, funny, and intelligent girlfriend, whom he took for granted."

Hermione blushed a very deep scarlet. She knew he was talking about her and Malfoy's relationship last year. He broke up

with her because he knew that she really love Harry. He had been so mad about that. He'd said "Potter is always beating me

out, but I didn't think he'd beaten me to you, too!" Harry didn't know about that part, though.

"What are your thoughts on Malfoy?"

"He's not as bad as his first impressions. He's really compassionate if you ever get the chance to look past his cold-hearted

exterior. He was a great boyfriend, up until he broke up with me."

"Sometimes I think you are too kind, Mione."

They sat in silence for a while until Harry finally, broke it.

"A sailboat!"

Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked at him quizzically. Harry patted the ground next to him and she lay down next to him. Harry

pointed up at a cloud in the sky that did look remarkably like a sailboat.

Hermione raked the clouds with her eyes for any distinguishable shapes she could identify. She thrust her finger up into the air

with enthusiasm.

"It's Crookshanks!"

Harry laughed and pointed up at the sky again.

"It's a rose!"

"Where? I can't see it."

"There!"

"Where?"

Harry took her hand in his and pointed it at the wafting rose. Hermione wasn't looking at the rose, however. Neither was

Harry. Hermione found herself staring into the endless depths of his eyes. She watched as Harry blushed as he released her

hand. She flushed, too. They sat in embarrassed silence until all the clouds were gone from the sky.

...And secret thoughts were said aloud

We watched the faces in the clouds

Until the clouds had blown away...

Hermione looked over at Harry. He was still sitting there in silence, his face unusually pink. Hermione had had enough of this

picnic. She stood up and brushed the grass off her skirt. When she went to walk away, she lost her balance and slipped. Harry

sat up and watched in horror as Hermione toppled down the other side of the hill.

"Hermione!"

Harry, without quite thinking about what he was doing, threw himself down the hill after her. Hermione screamed and tried to

stop herself to no avail. She finally came to a stop at the bottom. Harry, who'd been rolling behind her, accidentally rolled right

into her. Hermione grunted.

"Are you ok, Hermione?"

"Yeah."

Harry leaned over her and brushed her hair out of her face. She once again found herself staring into the endless emerald

depths that captivated her dreams long ago. Harry's face was inching nearer and nearer. Hermione felt her pulse double as she

sensed to closeness of his lips near hers. And then they were pressed against them.

Hermione's mind became incapable of thought as she snaked her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him back. It was so

much more than how she dreamed it would be. She thought her heart would burst with happiness.

...And even if we were somewhere else

You know, it's hard to say...

The two of them lay there for a long time. Harry had his arms around her waist and she was snuggled comfortably against his

chest. They just sat there and watched looked up at the sky.

In all of Hermione's life, she had never seen a sky so blue. Pure blue, no clouds in sight. The blue was the bluest blue she'd ever

seen. It was beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. For a moment, Hermione though it must be some sort of a spell, or maybe it

was simply because she was lying in Harry's arms. Or maybe it was just a spectacular blue sky. All Hermione knew was that

she had never seen blue like that before.

...And I never saw blue like that before

Across the sky, around the world...

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

Hermione turned over so that she could look him in the face when she said this.

"I love you."

Harry looked surprised, startled, and totally awestruck at the same time. Hermione hoped she hadn't upset him.

"That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me."

Hermione was struck with sadness at the thought of what his childhood must have been like.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Hermione rolled back over and closed her eyes in contentment. Hermione was startled when she felt Harry's hot breath in her

ear.

"I love you, too."

He said it in a low whisper, as if afraid to say the words. As if he was afraid of rejection.

"I'll love you forever, Hermione."

"Me too, Harry. Me too."

...You've given me all you have and more

And no one else has ever shown me how

To see the world the way I see it now...

The promises that they made to each other on that blue, blue day remained with them forever, and they spent the rest of their

lives living and loving each other. And one day when they were older, they went for a walk in the park. And the sky was as

blue as the bluest blue once again.

"Harry?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

Hermione placed her hands on her lower abdomen, her diamond ring catching the sunlight.

"There's going to be some changes around here. I've got some good news..."

...Oh, I

I never saw blue like that.

THE END


End file.
